WHAT THE HELL IS IT!
by Azuna10
Summary: this is a game show for all ages! please review cause this fic is running on reviews
1. welcome 2 the show!

KO-O-O-O-ONICHIWA! ^-^ I um…I'm gonna keep writing stories now because I'm bored hehehehe…

,me: hmp.

All:say it….

Me:no.

All: say it…

Me: NEVER.

All: DO IT!

Me: FINE FINE! I DON'T OWN ANY BODY WEEEEEEEHHHHH!(no fair T-T)

While our weird author mopes in a corner lets start the fic!*trumpets*

Me presents…

**WHAT THE HELL IS IT!**

With your host tasuki!

Tasuki: WHAT? Yer on yer own! I aint getting me ta' host this $#!+!*about to leave but suddenly gets blocked*

Me: you'll be hosting or else *presents a pit full of rabid fangirls*

Tasuki: O_o;;; uhh…uh…..ladies and gentlemen!^-^;;;;

Me: that's better…

Tasuki:*mutters something about the author* ..uhh..we present WHAT THE HELL IS IT!

Audience: WHAT THE HELL IS IT!^O^

Tasuki: I already told ya its:'WHAT THE HELL IS IT '!

Audience: we know It's WHAT THE HELL IS IT!

Tasuki: I ALREADY TOLD YA NOW STOP ASKING ME!

Me; - -;;;

Tasuki: stupid audience….any way this game show is a guessing game called-

Audience: WHAT THE HELL IS IT!^o^

Tasuki: I ALREADY TOLD YA WHAT THE F***** GAME'S CALLED! way it's a guessing game. The victi-* author covers his mouth*

Me:shhh….*grin*

Tasuki; o.o;;; uh….i mean 'player' has to be blindfolded and has to guess what she r' he is holding.

Me:If the player get's it right hell or shell get ONE MILLION DOLLARS-!

Tamahome: *rams the door*

Me: eeeeeekkkk SECURITY!

Tamahome: NOOOOO MONEY GIVE ME MONEY! *is being pulled away*

Me: *blink* uh…he can play too when the other people who will request it threw sending me a messeage or through reviewing this fic(!)

Tasuki: uh…there's also…a year supply of foo-

Miaka:*rams the door…again…* GIVE IT TO ME!the precious MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tasuki: damn there goes our other door.

Me: MIAKA NOT YET!

Miaka; *tied to a super strong post* nnnnnnnnn!(NOOOOO!)

ME: (uhh…note to self get more door insurance) another prize is a date with hotoho…uhh…maybe ill announce thaty price after the game ^-^; the studio isn't nuri-proof.. and most of all THE GRAND PRIZE! RULER FOR A DAY!

All seriyuu and suzaku warriors go wide eye and says: ALRIGHT!

Me: our first contestant slash player…M-I-A-K-A!

*some audience chear*

Me: since I say so she's are goin' first lets go!

Miaka: alright food here I come! hehehehe

Tasuki:*ties miaka with a blind fold*

Miaka: OK! Hmmm *feels something* it's pretty hard…. it's kinda smooth…hmmm…..

Me: -.-;;

Tasuki: MIAKA GET YER HAND OFF MY PANTS!

Miaka: WHAT? EWWW! *blush*

Tasuki: ya grabbed my phone stupid.

Miaka: ohhhhhhh ^^;;;;;

tasuki: err…. Miaka what did you think it was?

Miaka: *whisles*

Me: oh sop sorry miaka but since you guessed it wrong you don't get a prize good bye! *opens trap door*

Miaka: aaaaaaahhhh I'm falling! *thud* oh..it's only 3 foot deep -.-;;

Me: yeh… um…I didn't really wanna spend money on a bigger hole.

Tasuki: *coughcheapskatecough*

Me: ok who do you weant as the next 'PLAYER'? also this game is for torchuring people too…

Audience: MIBOSHI!

Miboshi: WHAT?

Me: GOOD! tie him up fang boy!

Tasuki; DON'T CALL ME THAT YA BAKA-ONNA! *ties miboshi*

Miboshi; ILL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU FOR THIS YOU STUPID EYED SIMPLETON!

Me: yeh yeh BRING ON THE ITEM!

Miboshi; oh well nomatter I can guess this and be RUULER MUHAHAHAHA1 *is now guessing* hm….it's soft…..and BIG….theres two of them…they seem to be attached…..theres a slit in the middle! *sniff* smells like honey buns…..is it honey buns?

Ashtare: rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!(WHAT ARE YA DOIN SNIFFIN MY BUTT?)

Miboshi; AAAAAAAHHHHHHH THE HOOORRRROOOORRRR!

Me; hahaha THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING CHIRIKO YA THREE EYED FLOATING BABY THING!

Chiriko: arigato miya-san ^-^

Tasuki: ewww that was a horrible sight. -.-;;;

Me: ok well be right back with WHAT THE HELL IS IT right after I get some reviews! bye!

***to be continued***

**Me: hello f.y fans from all over the world! If you want me to continue just review ok? Oh and if you want to request who do you want to play the game next just tell me ^-^ ok if this sucked I'm a little bit uninspired ^-^;; I hope you liked it! I'll continue if you want me to. **

**ARIGATO MINNA!**


	2. IT'S AMIBOSHI'S TURN!

**WHAT THE HELL IS IT! **

**CHAPTER 2: AMIBOSHI'S TURN!**

**Me: wow at least a few reviewed O-O I thought I had bad humor at the last one ^-^;**

**Well here it is a request for AMIBOSHI from…..uh….whoever she/he is HERE YOU GO ^O^!**

**p.s: I'm sorry if it sucked but I really had a pickle doin' this one it's kinda ugly ^.^;**

**so…**

**WHAT THE HELL IS IT!**

With your host

TASUKI!

Tasuki: welcome back everyone! TOO BAD -.-;

Me: -.- *hits tasuki*

Tasuki: OW! Grrrr stupid four eyed onna…any way give it up for our new player AMIBOSHI!

*spotlight shines at empty chair*

*crickets chirp*

Me: OH DRAT! I forgot to kidnap him ^-^;; be right back!

Tasuki: WTH? You go here and ya forgot the contestant? Talk about stupid!

Me: oh shut up ya fanged faced potty mouth just stall the people till I get back!

Tasuki: *mumble* and now a word from our sponsors...

**Are you sad, depressed and want to end your dreadful life?**

**If yes call 000-000-000 suicidal line for**

**ABSOLUTLY FREE! Just go to our 3 story studio and jump out it!**

**Address: between ARE YOU CRAZY? boulevard and DON'T DO IT! Street.**

**Suicidal line! Our motto: SIGN THE WAVER BEFORE YOU DO IT.**

**Call now!**

Tasuki: WTF? What kind of a person would call? *telephone rings* oh s'cuse meh…..hello?

Sad person: LET ME DIE!*jumps out the building* AAAAAAAH *splat*

Audience: o_O

Me: eww…he did sign the waver….right…..

Tasuki: uh… anyway here's amiboshi!

Audience: WHOO!^O^

Me: wow they sure forget fast.

Amiboshi: thank you thank you!...what am I doing here?

Me; nothing ^^ TIE HIM UP!

Amiboshi: wha? AAAHHH!*gets tied up* what's happening? Am I being kidnapped? Ill give you my wallet! Ill give you my watch! Ill give you my phone!

Me: well ok! Hand it over!

Amiboshi: oh it' just you…..O_o! IT'S YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Me: hmp! Just answer the question!

Tasuki; ok flute boy I'll just say it in a riddle ok?

Amiboshi; um….sure..

Tasuki: what comes in dry comes out wet and gives warm satisfaction?

Amiboshi: it's a….O_o! I CANT SAY THAT WE HAVE KIDS IN HERE FOR PETE SAKE! What kid of a show are you running here?

Tasuki: an' what the hell's wrong with TEA?

Amiboshi: tea?...OH! ^O^ silly me I thought it was a *********** hahahaha!

Me: er…OOC much ^^;

Tasuki: -.-;;;;

parents:…what's a ***********?

kids: Oo;; were not answering that -_-;;;

Amiboshi: did I just say that outloud…

Me: BYE BYE…..

*open's trap door*

Amiboshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Me; see!I got a deeper hole! ^-^

Tasuki: I think it's too deep…

Me: er…really?

Amiboshi: I'M STILL FALLING! *thud*

Miaka:OW!

Amiboshi: I'm ok! I landed on this fat pillow!^-^

Miaka: HEY!

Me:er….well be right back when you review a new contestant…

**Hello! Don't worry amiboshi fans! He's ok! He landed** **on a fat miaka so HE'S ALIVE! Please request more F.Y character players thank you!**

**(HEY IF MY WRITING SUCKS I'M ONLY 13 AND LEARNING!)**


End file.
